Research on zinc binding in human milk and its role in neonatal nutrition will be continued. The low molecular weight zinc binding ligand, zinc citrate, will be further characterized, and the high molecular weight zinc binding ligands casein and albumin will be studied. Bioavailability of the various zinc fractions will be investigated using appropriate animal models.